From Darkness
by DrkAngel113
Summary: Special Unit 2 has a problem. It's Nick, everyone knows to stay out of his way except Kate. This is no ordinary day, as Nick must relive a terrible experience from his past.


Special Unit 2

**Special Unit 2**

**Fan Fic**

** **

**From Darkness (Part One)**

** **

"There was a time when I had something very special in my life. Something so beautiful, that I would lie awake and cry knowing how lucky I was. There is no shame in crying, but there is no honor in not recognizing how special one person can you make you feel. That is how Lisa made me feel. There was not one day that passed that I did not drop by work to leave a poem on her desk, or a violet, her favorite flower, or camp out to have a nice picnic for lunch in her office. She was the first and last thing I saw every day. She made me feel safe from horrors I would see each day at work. My life as a police officer took its toll on me, but Lisa was always there to support me. She was very involved in the creation of the Women in Cop's Lives Foundation. All the women became sisters and took care of the ones who lost their husbands or boyfriends in the line of duty. Lisa was a truly special woman with a good heart. I love her so much; it has taken so much out of me to try to move on. I have never forgotten her, but three days ago I was taken on a trip down memory lane, to relive the day I lost my heart."

++++++++

Kate slight upset screams, _"Nick get your wisecracking ass over here. We have to find that Moacha Plateau Mummy before it takes another dog."_

Nick casually speaks into the cell phone. "Ok, Carl, just make sure you have me for Sleepy Day in the third and Notting's Chance in the Seventh." 

Kate picking up a piece of the mummies wraps looks over at Nick and just shakes her head in disgust. Thinking aloud Kate speaks up, _"I wish you were not so damn laid back. Sure you can kill things, but you don't really care for anyone." _Getting a little sarcastic she imitates Nick and starts playing with the gun and "accidentally" discharges it blowing up a dumpster near Nick. 

Nick looks up and approaches the scene as the CSI pull out the chainsaw to take the footprint. "Damn Mummies, never cut you any slack. This one burns the ground with its feet. " 

Nick glances at the ground while pulling out a cigarette. Kate looks at him with disgust, _"You know those things will kill you." _Nick unable to find a match, obviously not paying attention to Kate, sticks the end of the cigarette in the footprint as the CSI agent picks it up. Nick swiftly pulls the cigarette to his mouth, closes his eyes and takes a long drag. 

Opening his eyes, he looks over at Kate and remarks, "Why the hell do you care? All you've done since be my partner is rag on me, put me down, or just plain treat me like crap. If you didn't want me as a partner, why do you put me through hell? You may respect how I kill things, but I still haven't earned your trust, HAVE I?" 

Taking another deep drag from the cigarette, Kate looks on in total disbelief. _"How can you say…"_

Nick interrupts, "oh shut up already, I think it's pretty obvious you don't give a shit about me. If you did you would tell me what you see beyond what I see here. You always see things that are not readily apparent, but more often than not you keep them to yourself."

Nick flicks his cigarette allowing the ashes to drop in the puddle of water below. Kate looks around as fellow agents look on attentively but also as if this is something normal. Now it made sense, they had stayed clear of Nick all morning. 

"… and another thing…."

Kate catches something behind Nick near the end of the alley. Kate murmurs, _"What the hell is that? Nothing could have gotten in or out of here since we arrived."_ Suddenly a head emerges from behind the dumpster. She withdraws her gun as Nick turns around. Kate takes aim with her gun and shoots at the figure. 

**"DOMA RI'ORA THORA MACCA"** echoes through the alley, as the figure takes off down the alley. 

" That's the link, let's go." Kate not too far behind Nick tells teams one and three to circle around.

Kate runs down a side alley to possibly get a step ahead of the Link and cut it off. Nick chasing the mummy stays within sight of the brute. Huffing and puffing Nick screams, "When I catch you… I'm… gonna… kick… damn, I shouldn't have had that breakfast burrito…." 

Nick puts his .45 away as he realizes they are approaching a crowded intersection deep downtown. The mummy ducks down another side alley. Nick rounds the corner into the same alley, "Thank god, you can't morph into anyone you son of a …" 

Nick suddenly stops. The Mummy is lying on the ground decapitated no more than 100 yards away. With an open door nearby Nick withdraws his Infrared gun. The sound of the El train going by echoes through the area. 

In the distance at the other end of the alley, Nick spots another body. Slowly approaching the Mummy, Nick looks down and kneels over it. He puts the gun to the Mummies body and pulls out his favorite bowie knife. Nick slowly turns the body over while scanning the alley and smelling the stench of trash and rancid meat. "God, this place could use some Pine-Sol." 

Cringing, he plunges the knife to where the heart should be and pulls out the stun gun. A movement at the end of the alley catches his attention, but without hesitation fires the stun gun. He waits a second to insure the Mummy turns to ash. However, the disembodied head remains. Nick notices this and kicks it like a soccer ball into the open doorway. "You got off lucky, you..."

A hurt moan echoes through the alley. Nick looks down the alley and sees Kate approaching him, clutching at her head, when a figure emerges behind her. With all of his strength, he runs to Kate, but the figure grabs Kate and enters another building. Nick enters the building not too far behind them. Nick drops the stun gun, pulling out the infrared gun. A couple cars pull up at the end of alley as the sounds of footsteps trample through the puddles from the previous night's rain. "I hate rain, and this damn day…"

As if on cue, Nick thrusts his foot against the deadbolt on the door. Splinters fly and the dust kicks up. Entering the first room with guns blazing, the already decaying walls create a blinding smoke screen. "If you're in here, I'm in the mood for inflicting pain on you. Dead or alive!" 

A shadow gleams across the mirror in the room and Nick shoots it. The shards from the mirror cascade to the floor like the sparkle of rain. Suddenly he feels a tingling sensation down his neck and tears form in his eyes as he remembers an argument long past…. 

_"Nick, damn it, why did you tell my dad he looked Mike Ditka after losing to the Colts?"_ Lisa was genuinely concerned her father would never let Nick marry her. They had not told Lisa's parents yet, and neither knew how they would react. Having the blessing from them was very important to Lisa. Nick had to be on his best behavior.

Nick stood there playing with his badge. Flipping it open and closed in a smooth move he learned from watching **T. J. Hooker**. "I don't know sweets, if you lose to the Packers you deserve to be kicked out of the league. He shouldn't have bet against the Bears winning. The Colts always suck. It just seemed that…." 

Lisa interrupts, _"Oh come on, my dad is a little weird but you ought to look at yourself when the Cubs lose to the Mets every time. Nick, you're not a pretty site when the Cubs don't make the playoffs despite not making the playoffs since 1984."_

Nick keeps flipping his badge, gives a little smirk to her. _"What's so funny tough guy? My dad hasn't liked you since day one. It's hard enough the way you two keep arguing about every thing …"_

_ _

Suddenly, Nick's badge flies out his hand, knocking over Lisa's favorite crystal vase, shattering across the floor. Lisa shrieks and immediately starts crying.Nick flying out of his chair, "Lisa, I'm so sorry." 

As he tries to embrace her, Lisa starts beating on his chest with the sounds echoing through the silent room. Nick stands still feeling terrible over something he knew he should not have done. "I know your mom gave that you before she died. Lisa…" Lisa interjects herself smacking him one right across the cheek. 

_"You shit. You have no idea how much that vase means to me…"_ Lisa runs from the room leaving Nick standing a pool of tears….

"God I miss you." 

BOOM 

As a door suddenly bursts open on the next floor up, snapping Nick back into reality. Without a second thought, he leaves the room in a hurry. Nick looking up the stairwell and notices a cloud of dust in the hallway. Streaks of light pour in from the boarded windows on the second floor. Nick goes to grab the railing and it breaks right off. 

"Note to self, find superintendent and wreck his cushy apartment."

The stairs creak every step he takes. The creaks keep getting louder and louder as he approaches the top of the stairwell. At one end of the long hallway, a shadowy figure rounds the corner. Nick not wanting to waste another second heads for the corner. As he approaches, the Link comes running back and meets Nick as he rounds the corner. With a sudden thud, Nick and the Link crash through the wall into an abandoned apartment. The gun flies from Nick's hand, hitting the graffiti lined wall, landing near the window leading to the fire escape. 

The Link and Nick struggle to get up but Nick feels a barrage punches to his kidneys. Nick tries to crouch into a ball to protect himself but it does no good. The Link gets to its feet and proceeds to lay a series to kicks to Nick's head and back. Nick screams in pain as the steel toed boots smash against his head, when he feels something warm covering his face. Flowing into his mouth, Nick gags and realizes he is choking on his own blood. The sounds of the kicks against his body begin to drown out as Nick begins to fade. The figure keeps shifting his weight and position to get as much force out of this attack as possible. Nick opens his eyes, but all he can see or hear is that of every drop of his blood hitting the dusty floor. The brilliant red clashes with brown dust covering the floor. 

Suddenly the scream of a woman drowns out all of his senses 

_"…NOOOOOOOO! NICK, HELLLLLLLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEE."_ Surrounded by several dark figures creeping out of the shadows, Kate reaches for her gun.

All the voices, as if in cue, speak up. "We have your weapons. Kate … Alice … Benson."

_"If you're gonna kill me, then go ahead and KILL ME."_ Swiftly, Kate leg sweeps a nearby figure and breaks it's neck as it hits the floor. A hand comes out of nowhere and clutches her throat raising her off the ground. Suddenly it slams her against the wall, cracking the plaster leaving an indenture of Kate's body. As Kate slowly fades away, she looks into the eyes of the figure and sees nothing but red, blood red eyes.

Nick realizing Kate needs him, almost as if it was an instinct, rolls on his back and flips to his feet. With the dust flying and the humidity in the air, the blood sticks to his face forming a crimson mask. "Time to get your ass kicked." 

Nick ducks a punch and throws his forehead forward, head butting the Link. The cowl flies back from the hooded sweatshirt it is wearing. Seeing the face revealed, with his own blood stamped on it's forehead Nick looks on in shock."You're no Link." 

A human face looks back and winks. _"It was a three dimensional hookup display tied into a mixture of C-4 and an unknown element that forensics could not figure out. That's how… Lisa died three years ago today…."_

A fresh streak of blood falls from each of Nick's eyes; down his already blood and sweat soaked face. Nick shuts his eyes when the figure suddenly charges Nick. Nick leaps up throwing forward with all his might a thunderous kick that floors the figure in one swift move. Nick grabs the figure by its hair and throws it against the wall. The figure looks at Nick as the light shining down on Nick slowly fades away. As if a higher power knew it was time to look away. Nick pulls a knife from the bottom of his boot and brings it to the figure's neck.

"What do you know about Lisa?"

The figure smiles at Nick. 

"You better talk or…" with sarcasm firmly in toe, the figure asks _"what? You can't kill me, we are forever."_

Nicks eyes quiver. Feeling no pain except in his heart, Nick suddenly pulls the knife away and stabs the Link right through the hand nailing it to the wall. Blood splatters against the wall and begins to flow from the open wound down the wall. Nick withdraws the knife. "Talk or we'll test your mortality." 

The Link not even flinching and screaming in pain casually speaks up. 

_"Your wife was killed by an explosion not by a drunk driver like you were told by the department. The bomb rigged to the drunk driver was to insure she died. Not as a failed attempt on Albert Belle's life like the police thought it was. He was drunk already, and agreed to do this job for us if he could be traded to the Mets."_

Nick with a sickening snarl pushes the edge of the knife just below the Adam's Apple. 

_"Let's relax here. You want to know why was killed, don't you?"_

_ _

Nick pulls the knife away. The Link feeling a bit more at ease takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, when Nick grabs the Links ear and cuts it off.The ear falls the ground and Nick drives the toe of his boot in it and grinding it into the floor. Blood flows over Nick's hand as he whispers into the missing ear. "Can you hear the pain in my soul? Can you hear the heart of the man who is going to kill you?"

Nick pulls the head of the figure to his heart splattering blood all over his shirt and leather jacket as he screams,"CAN YOU HEAR MY PAIN?" 

Nick throws the figure against the other wall, the eyes of the Link widen with each breath it takes._"You suu…" _A knife plunges into the Link's chest, stopping his sentence… 

"Talk!" 

_"Ok, ok, your wife was killed because…"_ Taking a breath, the figure suddenly looks at Nick as a new ear forms and all its wounds heal. With a look of pride on its face, remarks, _"because I wanted to. Humanity's days are over Nicholas."_

The figure removes the knife from its chest, tosses it to the ground and decks Nick. Nick felt the pop of his jaw dislocating. Nick could no longer contain his pain, lets loose an inhuman shriek of pain. 

_"Scream for me Nick. Oh yes, scream for me."_

Nick crying with tremendous pain coursing through his body rolls through dust and cobwebs that cling the blood on his face. 

"You know Nick, your wife was just a pawn in great game. I took a lot of pride and joy in killing that tramp. You know, she didn't really die in that wreck. We replaced her body with a double and faked all the forensic evidence. We took her and tortured her."

Taking a second to admire his handy work on Nick, the figure takes a deep breath.

"She held out for a long time before her mind gave up before her body did. Oh Nick, she screamed for me. Oh did she scream for me." 

Nick, unable to withstand the sudden rush of pent up emotion from his wife's death, starts crying uncontrollably and curling up to cover his ribs. 

"Come play the game Nick, this game began with your wife and will end when we want it to. Humanity will bow to us, and so will the petty monsters of this world. We have been in control since the beginning, but now the time draws near from reclaiming our dominance over this world. If you want to know more about your wife and why, come find us. We love the pain we put humans through by taking away their loved ones and …"

Catching itself before revealing too much it continues its speech.

"Oh no, no, no, that would give too much away." 

_ _

Then in an angry tone with a tear of blood coming from its clean face speaks up. _"Tell Page the Sho-Li are alive and well…."_

The figure walks away.

_"Come for your partner, and you can watch her scream for me."_

The Link takes a deep breath and in a very soft tone says, _"oh yes, she looks like the screaming type."_

The Link leaves and starts humming as it walks away. The sound of its boots fade until it is no more.

Nick broken down mentally by everything did not hear Captain Page and Special Unit 2 surveying the building. A Special Unit 2 Doctor preps Nick for transport to the classified hospital under the Sears Tower. Captain Page approaches Nick on the stretcher. _"Nick, we'll find Kate and get those bastards."_

Page seems to be hiding something, but in his weakened condition, Nick didn't give much thought to it. Trying to speak… "Sir, it said it was a Sho-Li."

With a stunned look on his face, Page quickly hides it. _"Nick you've had a rough day. The Sho-Li, do not exist." _

Nick tries to speak up but the medics take him away. 

Page looks at the note scrawled in Nick's blood on the wall. 

"**Vae Victus**." 

Page looks on with a tear in his eye as he thinks aloud. _"They… don't…. exist. They can't."_

To be Continued…

This is the first in a 7 part series known as "From Darkness."


End file.
